


In the Arms of a Predator

by SeaofRoses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hybrid AU, Hybrids, M/M, bunny!changbin, but it gets soft I promise, i call changbin 'bin' a lot in this :'), kinda suggestive, mentioned minchan - Freeform, snake!hyunjin, you'll see what i mean :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaofRoses/pseuds/SeaofRoses
Summary: He was nothing but prey in the arms of a predator, too far gone to protest
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	In the Arms of a Predator

Bin regretted leaving the campsite.

He was lost. Alone in the forest with no one to turn to.

He should have listened to Minho, the earlier warning from his owner ringing in his ears as the sun disappeared below the horizon and bathed the forest in darkness;

“Don’t wander too far off baby, the forest is dangerous at night. Stay close to Chan and I, okay?”

The campsite was now long gone, only trees and underbrush within his sights. His determination began to fade, taking his hope with it; he wanted to see his owners again, to see their warm smiles and kind eyes. His thoughts were interrupted by a cold breeze blowing through the air taking his memories with it.

Changbin hugged himself as he wandered, trapping whatever warmth he could as he squeezed his own biceps; there was a rustling in the foliage above his head, far stronger than any gentle breeze could cause.

“Are you lost, little bunny?”

A soft voice called to him from above with kindness, the voice dripping with a sweetness akin to honey. Bin’s ears twitched and he bristled. He had assumed he was alone, and though this voice belonged to a stranger, having company was better than being left alone; besides, he was relaxing faster than the rapid beating of his heart.

He dropped his guard in favor of trusting the voice.

“Y-yes.. I can’t find my way back to my campsite, it’s cold and I-I’m scared,” he mumbled as his eyes searched for the owner of the voice in the dark, “.. P-Please help me..”

Silence consumed them. Changbin was overtaken by tremors, but whether it was from the chill in the air or his nerves, he’d never have enough time to find out.

“Oh bunny of course I’ll help you, don’t you worry. Your owners must be worried sick, hm?”

The voice had gotten closer and yet Changbin couldn’t see a thing; the rustling grew louder. A cold weight dropped onto his shoulder, earning a jump from Bin. He let out a yelp as it slid down his chest, following the thin line between his pecs down to his waist. It squeezed him tenderly, hugging his sides with just the right amount of pressure. Changbin shuddered, not out of fear, but out of pleasure; his toes curled in the dirt beneath him, his knees weakening. The gentle pressure he loved so much became crushingly powerful, hoisting him into the treetops with an ease unlike any other. 

Then he became aware of his situation. Changbin had no time to struggle.

Piercing yellow eyes met soft brown. He nearly screamed.

“.. But first I want to have some fun”

The snake before him was incredibly beautiful, ethereal even. His eyes stared right through him, sending a shiver down Changbin’s spine; his lips akin to soft, fluffy pillows that Bin couldn’t help but stare. They curled up into a devious smile, revealing fangs that had Changbin shuddering once more. The tail around his waist pulled him downwards onto an inviting warmth that moved to accommodate him; heavy coils worked their way around his body, pinning his arms and legs down. Bin tried to struggle as he was laid down, but his efforts proved futile. He was powerless against this snake.

Cold hands found purchase on his shoulders and slid down to his biceps, squeezing tenderly.

“So strong, and yet you can’t escape me,” He purred out, leaving his hands to linger on Bin’s muscles and give them the occasional squeeze. Said bunny whined and squirmed, heat pooling in his gut. “Relax baby, you’ll enjoy this.”

Changbin’s mind was telling him no, he was in danger here; one slip up and it could be his last night. However, his body was screaming yes, the firm touches sending pleasurable waves throughout his body.

He was nothing but prey in the arms of a predator, too far gone to protest.

“Such a good boy for Hyunjin, aren’t you little bunny?” 

Hyunjin’s velvety voice caressed Bin’s ears, the praise filling his chest with warmth. His cold hands gave Changbin’s biceps one last squeeze before changing his area of attack, slipping them under Bin’s sweatshirt. He shivered, welcoming the attention with pursed lips and soft panting. Hyunjin pressed his palms into the softness of his tummy, sliding over to grip at his sides; when he had his fill he reached for Changbin’s pecs, giving them a grateful squeeze.

Bin threw his head back with a moan, his chest rising and falling with each labored breath. Hyujin leaned in close to take advantage of his exposed neck, licking a stripe up to his soft ears. He cooed at the little noises his bunny made, biting down on the supple skin of his neck.

“A-Ah! Jinnie you know I’m sensitive there!”

Hyunjin snorted out a laugh, his lips stretching into a grin. Gentle kisses peppered Bin’s neck, pushing out a laugh from the bunny.

“Jinnie? I thought we were sticking to the plan, bun” 

Changbin sputtered, his cheeks heating up with a pout. 

“Sorry.. It, uh, slipped out…”

He giggled sheepishly, earning a gentle kiss from Hyunjin. The coils around him shifted to free him, allowing him to wrap his arms around Hyunjin’s neck and pull him down into an embrace. They shared a laugh, the steamy atmosphere shifting into something domestic and loving.

“You did great, bun.”

Hyunjin snuggled up into Changbin’s chest, letting out a soft sigh at the warmth. A chuckle rumbled out of Bin’s chest, running his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair. Hyunjin succumbed to the warmth, tucked away in his bunny’s strong arms; Bin cooed at his lover’s change in demeanor. Such a fierce soul now tame, purring like the cat that got the cream.

“Next time I’ll work you so hard you’ll forget my name.”

After all, he was nothing but prey in the arms of a predator.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe I hope you enjoyed this! I'm aiming to write more fics in the universe, so let me know what you think!  
> stay healthy and stay safe <3


End file.
